Beyond Olympus
by DesertSailor
Summary: Meg and Hercules continue their reunion together and Meg releases the fear that has held her back from true love.


**Made using the Characters (and nothing else) from Disney's Hercules. This is only intended for entertainment and no recompense (monetary or otherwise) has been received for this work. It is intended only for personal entertainment.**

 **...**

His heart is pounding. Megra can feel it drumming like a stampede beneath her fingertips that are splayed across his chest. A wry smile curls her lips as she looks down at the golden boy of Greece, her Hercules.

"Meg, Meg." He's whispering her name, gently tugging at her, begging for another taste of her lips. Meg gives him a dazzling smile and leans back down to slide her lips across his in a way that leaves him dizzy and gasping for breath, his blue eyes spinning like stars in the constellations above as his hands span the curve of her hips; he's aching with wanting but he doesn't know exactly what comes next, he's never been here before, but Meg has. She knows exactly what the delicious friction and slide of two bodies against each other leads to; heartbreak and worse. Instinctively, part of her flinches back, shying away in an attempt to keep just enough distance between herself and the rest of the world to keep her cool exterior and emotional armor in place. _If you can't feel it, they can't hurt you,_ the small warning voice at the back of her mind chimes.

 _No, No_. She pushes the warnings and caution away. Not this time, not with him. She runs her hands over every sculpted angle of his body she can reach and feels, more than hears, the rumble of desire at the back of his throat as he pulls her closer. This is different, it's him - no one else. He saved her as much as she did him and since the moment he turned to walk back to her with the eternal glow of Mount Olympus silhouetting him from behind she has known that there is nothing on Heaven or Earth that he would choose over her. With that knowledge held firmly in her heart, Meg does the one thing that has never come naturally to her; she pushes down her guard and surrenders.

The rush of emotion sweeps through her like a river over a cascading fall, but he is there to catch her in the midst of it and she is not swept away. Meg pulls back again, but this time she is not pulling away. She traces her hands down his chest before reaching for the two gold clasps of her dress. Hercules stares up at her, breathless and mesmerized. She unfastens the clasps in a smooth movement and the fabric falls away leaving her rounded, ripe breasts fully on display. Hercules groans,

"Oh gods Meg." The strongest hands in Greece reach for her and they are trembling. Meg pushes his hands firmly aside and he groans again. She can feel the frustrated throb of his manhood against her from where she sits, astride his waist.

"Easy there wonder-boy." She smirks as she stands, allowing the dress to slide down her body into a puddle of wine colored silk at her feet.

"Oh Meg." Hercules pushes himself into a sitting position and stares up at her with an expression of such unbearable adoration that Meg blushes in spite of herself.

"You should try getting out of that tunic yourself. The night air is nice this time of year I hear." Her words are teasing, but her heart skips a beat as he quickly begins to tug his tunic overhead and the body that has made maidens across the globe faint with desire comes into sight. Meg has to admit, the view isn't bad. Hercules nervously plucks at the small scrap of white linen that remains, protecting his modesty and she takes pity on him, stepping closer to slide her hands down his broad shoulders as she lowers herself, naked and slightly trembling to curl into his lap. She smiles up at him.

"Well what have we gotten ourselves into now?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." He says with a sheepish smile.

"Is that so?" She purrs up at him. A look of nervous anticipation lights his face and Meg can almost hear him thinking, _Oh gods what have I gotten myself into now?_ She doesn't give him any further time for thought, instead pushing him backward into the sheltering greenery behind them. The smell of honeysuckle and warm jasmine surrounds them. His eyes flutter as she twines her fingers into his thick curls and allows her breasts to brush over his broad chest. At this, his desire can no longer be concealed by the small cloth at his waist. Meg takes advantage of that fact and reaches down to wrap one hand firmly around his thick shaft. The gesture is electrifying and Hercules freezes, barely daring to breath as something between a whimper and a growl escapes his lips. She smiles wickedly and eases her hand up his shaft to delicately flick the sensitive nub near his tip. He throbs in response and Meg glances up through her lashes to see that he is speechless, his eyes begging her to release him from this burning, sweet agony. She slides up, spreading her legs to straddle his hips. He instinctively pushing toward her, seeking the melting warmth of her center, but she stills him, pressing her hands firmly against his waist. She lowers herself slowly, tantalizingly until she can feel the throb of his manhood against her wet folds. With a mingled gasp of ecstasy from him and a sigh of sweet satisfaction from her, Meg slides down his heavy erection, pausing for a moment to savor the feeling of him inside her. She begins a slow rocking motion that causes Hercules's eyes to roll back as he clutches her against him and slams his head back into the earth with a resounding crack. A small chasm opens with a rumble further up the ridgeline from where they are nestled into the thick shrubbery. Meg stills her movements for a moment, if they're not careful they could start a full-scale earthquake that no one in the surrounding region would thank them for. As she pauses Hercules moans in protest and begins to thrust steadily beneath her making Meg gasp and whimper in her turn as the ground shivers slightly around them. She finds her head spinning as ever tightening waves of pleasure overwhelm her. Suddenly the world flips and Meg finds herself pressed into the warm depression of sweet smelling grass and clover where Hercules just lay. He looms over her, his eyes begging permission for what every nerve in his body demands. She smiles up and grinds her hips against his, drawing him deeper into herself. His blissful smile warms the night sky as he thrusts forward, bearing his weight on two heavily planted forearms on either side of her slim body. He leans down to kiss her with abandon as a throbbing ecstasy overtakes both of them and Meg ceases to wonder if it is heaven or earth they are suspended on or somewhere gloriously in between. His hips grind against hers, demanding an eternal response; one she could no more suppress than the sunrise. A throb of passion and surrender causes her to cry his name to the sky and an answering shudder shakes his body. Together they ache and bend against the everlasting dance of lovers as the night sky spins overhead.


End file.
